Multiple vBleach
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Luego del asesinato de un joven dentro de uno de los prostíbulos más conocidos de la ciudad, el detective Kurosaki Ichigo se dispone a meter tras las rejas a Abarai Renji, el delincuente nº1 de la ciudad. Por su honor, por su compañera muerta y por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo, Rukia y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nuevo kami-sama), la trama es mía, y ellos deberían ser míos!! o de JaNy o de cualquiera de las Ichirukistas que sabemos que el amor empieza con los golpes XD y que sabemos que naranja con naranja (Ichihime) NO VA!!!!!!!! ò_ó**

**

* * *

**

**Multiple**  
**by Hana Hime **

**Capítulo 1 **

Había cintas amarillas del departamento de policía por todos lados y muchos patrulleros, todos por cierto llenos de efectivos, rodeando el lugar. Nada más ni nada menos que uno de los tantos hoteles de la zona conocida como Rukongai, donde todos sabían que trabajaba un reconocido y peligroso proxeneta. Abarai Renji era uno de los hombres más acaudalados de la ciudad, y si bien todos sospechaban del origen de sus caudales, nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido como para expresarlo en vos alta, puesto que contaba con una firma de abogados (sólo para él) que se dedicaban a despedazar a cualquiera que osara siquiera mirar mal al que firmaba sus cheques. Tenía riqueza y poder, pero lo que distinguía a Abarai "Zabimaru" Renji era su lema tantas veces aparentemente aplicado pero nunca probado: "Si quieres que salga bien, hazlo tu mismo"

Ichigo Kurosaki, detective del departamento de policía de Karakura conocía todo sobre Abarai Renji, dado que había estado persiguiéndolo desde hacía casi dos años sin parar, en una continua pulseada ya personal entre ambos.

Muchos dirían que el detective Kurosaki iba ganando la pulseada considerando que había frustrado en el último año uno de sus sospechados negocios de trata de personas cuya ganancia, de haber concluido exitosamente, habría sido de una cifra que haría sudar a un jeque árabe, sin contar que había logrado arrestar a sus manos derechas: Snakey y Chimpancé, expertos estafador y sicaria respectivamente.

Pero para Ichigo, la peor pérdida la había sufrido él con el asesinato de su compañera Tatsuki, amiga esta de la infancia y oficial honesta hasta la médula. El mismo Abarai la había asesinado cruelmente frente a sus ojos, pero Ichigo jamás pudo conseguir una sola prueba de ello, por lo que su denuncia fue desestimada, aún siendo uno de los mejores agentes, y era que ni siquiera sus jefes tenían demasiadas ganas de meterse con Renji.

Desde ese instante, Abarai Renji se había convertido en su obsesión. Se había jurado así mismo no parar hasta verlo asándose en la silla eléctrica, dándole como última visión de este mundo, una sonrisa jubilosa de su parte.

Por eso, cuando le dijeron que habían encontrado a un hombre brutalmente asesinado en uno de los hoteles que se sospechaban eran de Renji, Ichigo no dudó un instante en tomar las riendas del asunto.

Se aproximó dando largas zancadas hacia la valla policial que detenía a los curiosos, mostró su placa al agente que lo detuvo al verlo acercarse y se dirigió hacia donde consideró que estaba escena del crimen. Había demasiada gente, consideró un tanto disgustado. Cuando había mucha gente dando vueltas había más oportunidad de contaminar la escena del crimen, de echar a perder pistas cruciales. Luego tendría una charla con su superior por esto, anotó mentalmente, pero ahora debía concentrarse en el presente pues este podría ser el caso que le permitiera agarrar al muy bastardo hijo de puta. Había ya un grupo de policías con guantes, máscaras y lentes de visión ultravioleta alrededor del cuerpo, revisando todo en busca de evidencia y tomando fotografías para documentar todo, pero la atención del detective se dirigió a una pareja bastante singular que parecía inspeccionar todo el proceso.

-Hitsugaya, Matsumoto…-saludó escuetamente al joven pero astuto Toshirou, capitán de la policía científica y, a su mujer y segunda al mando, la voluptuosa y tenaz, Rangiku.

-Kurosaki, sabía que vendrías…-respondió simplemente el capitán Hitsugaya sin apartar su mirada de la escena.

-Ya hemos hablado a la central para solicitar que dejen sólo a nuestro equipo, a ti y a un par de custodios, para evitar la contaminación de la escena- informó la pelirroja mujer sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en un block- sabemos la importancia que le das a la buena e impecable recolección de evidencias-susurró esta vez mirándolo a la cara.

Todos sabían que el hecho de que Ichigo no pudiera probar la muerte de Tatsuki por manos de Abarai no había sido por falta de búsqueda o perseverancia, sino por el hecho de que horas después alguien había limpiado la escena del crimen, borrando así toda posibilidad de conectar al magnate con el asesinato de una de las más queridas agentes del distrito.

Desde entonces Ichigo era más que obsesivo con el cuidado de la escena. Se sabía de personas que habían sido retiradas de la fuerza por orden suya luego de que éstas no tuvieran el debido cuidado con las evidencias.

Rangiku Matsumoto no sólo respetaba a Kurosaki Ichigo, sino que había sido una de las mejores amigas que Tatsuki había hecho en la academia, y había sufrido tanto como él su muerte. Ella más que nadie comprendía el dolor y la furia que mantenían de pie al detective. También odiaba a Abarai.

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó Ichigo haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de Rangiku.

-Joven caucásico, 21 años, contextura delgada, originario de Osaka, estudiante de derecho, según las identificaciones encontradas en su billetera su nombre era Hanataro Yamada y de acuerdo a los pocos testimonios que logramos conseguir de algunos vecinos, era cliente asiduo del hotel. Aparentemente se sentía atraído por una de las… chicas del lugar-informó Matsumoto refiriéndose a una de las muchas y sospechadas prostitutas que respondían a Renji- ya mandamos a un agente a conseguir datos en la universidad.

-Nos dieron una descripción de la chica, pero no hemos podido encontrarla. Ya pedimos que nos manden al dibujante para hacer el identikit-agregó Toshirou finalmente mirándolo a los ojos- tenemos que encontrarla antes que Abarai, de lo contrario no sólo morirá sino que perderás la que podría ser la única llave para llegar a él.

-La encontraré, eso déjenmelo a mí- gruñó Ichigo sintiendo que la adrenalina empezaba ya a correr por sus venas. Hacía ya bastante que el maldito no pisaba el palito. Era ahora o nunca que lo atraparía- Matsumoto, permíteme ver la descripción de la muchacha.

-Si claro, toma…-concedió Rangiku alcanzándole su block de hojas.

Ichigo leyó; joven caucásica, aproximadamente 20 años, contextura delgada, baja estatura (posiblemente 1,65 m según testimonios), cabellos oscuros y cortos, oriental, ojos azules o similares. Vista por última vez por la noche del crimen por Aya Minato, vecina ubicada en la dirección…  
Lo releyó las veces que consideró necesarias para poder formarse una imagen de la chica y se lo devolvió a Matsumoto.

-¿Cómo lo mataron?-preguntó viendo el maltrecho cuerpo en el suelo. El chico no parecía el tipo de persona que era cliente asiduo de un prostíbulo, más bien parecía del tipo de muchacho que comenzaba a temblar al ver a una chica insinuársele. Bien podría ser que hubiera empezado a ir al lugar por ese mismo motivo, pensó considerando la idea.

-Por lo que hemos podido observar, parece que lo molieron a golpes-suspiró Rangiku, al parecer igual de afectada por la casi palpable ingenuidad del muerto- a simple vista están empezando a formársele hematomas y tiene hundimiento de cráneo. Hasta que hagamos la autopsia no podemos saber más.

-De acuerdo… de momento parece que tienen todo controlado. Una última cosa, alguien sabe qué estaba haciendo EL en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos agentes tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería.

-Hemos mandado a buscarlo, pero como siempre nos recibió uno de sus abogados en la puerta… el muy maldito parece que viviera con ellos…-gruñó Rangiku anunciando violencia hasta que la mano conciliadora de su esposo la arrastró a un apretado abrazo. Toshirou no era dado a las demostraciones de afecto público, simplemente no iban con su persona, pero sabía cuándo dejar eso de lado, más aún cuando se trataba de su mujer.

-Gracias Ran, Shiro…-se despidió Ichigo llamándolos por los apodos que Tatsuki les había puesto. Dolía, pero como siempre pasaría luego de unos cuantos cafés negros con coñac.

Abarai Renji no era un hombre que dejara cabos sueltos. Para él las cosas eran bastantes sencillas, si alguien molestaba era eliminado, si alguien empezaba a pedir cosas era eliminado, si alguien sospechaba era eliminado, si alguien lo miraba mal era eliminado, si alguien lo desobedecía él mismo se encargaba de eliminarlo. El orden era la base de su imperio, si alguien quebrantaba su ley, su deber como líder era reivindicar la norma matando al infractor y demostrarle al resto que con él no se jodía. Así era como había logrado ser lo que era hoy, uno de los más poderosos hombres del país, controlando todo.

Muy pocas cosas se escapaban de su control, una de ellas era el maldito detective que no dejaba de meterse donde no lo llamaban. Ese bastardo de Kurosaki Ichigo era un maldito buen rival que hasta le había ganado algunas batallas de la guerra que mantenían. Su sangre todavía ardía por el negocio que el mierdilla ese había echado a perder y por la pérdida de sus mejores hombres, pero se la había cobrado con la compañera del polizonte y lo había disfrutado.

Podría haberlo mandado a matar mientras dormía, debería hacerlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Cuando ese maldito detective cayera sería por su mano y cara a cara, luego de haber destruido todo lo que era querido para él frente a sus ojos, otra vez.

Ese era el único cabo suelto que se había permitido hasta hace unos meses que ella había llegado.

Con furia rompió uno de los jarrones que había en su living. Había caído como un idiota por ella, y la odiaba por ello. Él, que podía conseguir cualquier mujer del mundo, había caído por una de sus prostitutas mediocre que lo despreciaba como si fuera la peor y última mierda del mundo. Él le había ofrecido todo, dinero, autos, joyas, poder, ropa, todo… pero ella se negaba a estar con él siquiera en la misma habitación.

Tendría que haberla forzado y luego matado por irrespetuosa, pero su mano por primera vez en su vida había temblado. Y la había dejado seguir con su trabajo, apareciendo ocasionalmente (únicamente acompañado por sus custodios de confianza, puesto que no permitiría que nadie más lo viera rebajarse a tal nivel), para volver a ofrecerle todo.

Siempre la había favorecido entre las otras. Incluso había borrado del mapa a la que era su anterior favorita, Orihime "Cotton" Inoue, luego de que ésta, celosa de las atenciones que le dedicaba, la atacara. Pero la muy perra seguía tratándolo como basura, degradándolo. Pero lo de anoche había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Cuando se enteró de que ella pretendía escapar con ese mocoso que sabía que la frecuentaba, la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza, borrando toda razón, nublando su buen juicio, haciéndolo descuidado. Lo había despedazado el mismo enfrente de ella.

Ahí mismo tendría que haberla matado, pero el destino era una mierda y había hecho que nuevamente le temblara la mano y volviera a ofrecerle el mundo. ¿Cómo le había respondido ella? Dejándolo inconsciente y huyendo.

Pero ahora, como de toda situación, había aprendido. La próxima vez que la viera, la haría suya, la haría sufrir, la haría llorar debajo de él y luego la haría gritar pidiéndole que la mate. No más cabos sueltos.

-Lucía… desearás nunca haber nacido…-prometió mirando su foto.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sé que los Twilighters deben de querer matarme por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar DAHO pero la verdad es que me trabé... échenle la culpa al Ichiruki!! XD de verdad me está consumiendo... no puedo dejar de pensar en hacer cosas con fresita-kun y conejita-chan ;)**

**La idea de este fic vino luego de ver un capítulo de Lie to me (adicta a FOX donde también veo BONES por cierto), pero no será igual se los juro :D**

**Kisses**

**Hana ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo, Rukia y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nuevo kami-sama), la trama es mía, y ellos deberían ser míos!! o de JaNy o de cualquiera de las Ichirukistas que sabemos que el amor empieza con los golpes XD y que sabemos que naranja con naranja (Ichihime) NO VA!!!!!!!! ò_ó**

**

* * *

**

**Multiple  
****by Hana Hime**

**Capítulo 2**

_¡¡¡Ichigoooo!!!_

Sobresaltado, Ichigo se despertó sentándose en la cama. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró el reloj despertador. Eran recién las 04:22 am. Se volvió a acostar sabiendo que no podría dormirse nuevamente, como siempre que los recuerdos de esa noche lo asaltaban en sueños.

Con el brazo se tapó los ojos un momento, sintiendo como éstos se cargaban de lágrimas que jamás se permitiría derramar enfrente de nadie. Tatsuki había sido su mejor amiga, nunca había podido mirarla de otra manera que no fuera como un hermano a su hermanita menor. Habían compartido tanto, puesto que se conocían desde la infancia, recordaba cada juego que habían hecho, cada escapada de sus casas, cada examen que se habían copiado, incluso recordaba la fiesta de graduación a la que ella había ido vestida de smoking y en la que lo había obligado a ponerse un vestido, con la excusa de que ella no podía con una falda y unos tacos. Nunca más podría reírse con alguien así, ya que ni siquiera con sus verdaderas hermanas se llevaba tan bien. En parte era su culpa, pues temía que sus tantos enemigos supieran de ellas y las usaran en su contra. No podría soportar que algo también les pasara a ellas. Simplemente no podría.

No queriendo llamar a la desgracia, echó esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, se levanto y fue directamente a la cocina de su departamento a prepararse un café negro sin azúcar, y esta vez sin coñac, se reprendió a sí mismo. Necesitaba estar despierto, no irritable.

Luego de tres revitalizantes cafés, miró el reloj de su cocina y vio que recién eran las 05:00 am. Podría presentarse ahora en la jefatura y comenzar a trabajar, pero consideró que los que hacían el servicio nocturno no estarían muy felices que apareciera una hora antes del cambio de turno. Fue al baño, se higienizó, se dio una rápida y fría ducha, se cambió y viendo que aún le quedaba media hora, decidió revisar el contestador automático de su teléfono.

Ayer a la noche había visto titilar la luz roja anunciando mensajes, pero puesto que no estaba de humor para revisarlos y que de haber sido algo importante hubieran llamado directo a su móvil, se había acostado pasando de largo la máquina sin dedicarle otro pensamiento siquiera.

Apretó el puto botón de la máquina y se sentó a escuchar.

-_Habla Kurosaki Ichigo, en este momento obviamente no me encuentro en casa, deje su mensaje luego del puto pitido y cuando pueda me comunicaré (si quiero) piiiii. _-Había grabado eso por pedido de Tatsuki y había estado de bastante mal humor ese día por la insoportable insistencia de su amiga. Tenía que cambiarlo algún día porque podría escucharlo…-_¡¡Ichigo!! Ya te dije que cambies ese maldito mensaje del contestador! Podría escucharlo alguna de tus hermanas, ah y por las dudas que estés ebrio, soy tu padre maldita sea! Llamaba otra vez para saber si alguna vez piensas visitarnos, las niñas necesitan ver a su hermano aún estando casadas sabes? Ah por cierto, Yuzu empezó con trabajo de parto ayer…-_Ichigo casi se resbala del sillón al escuchar eso, ¡¿Desde cuándo Yuzu estaba embarazada?!-_pero todo esta bien, y antes de que te pongas como loco, te informé sobre su embarazo la navidad pasada, tu culpa si no escuchas los mensajes_-maldita sea, esa noche se había emborrachado y al entrar al departamento había hecho un desastre tirando todo, entre otras cosas el contestador-_es una niña, es hermosa… Yuzu, bueno… ella le puso Tatsuki, espero que no te importe… en realidad, sabes, eres un idiota, no eres el único que sufrió con su muerte, recuerda que también era la heroína de tus hermanas, así que me importa un bledo si te importa, pero, estúpido hijo mío…vuelve a visitarnos algún día. Te extrañamos. Cuídate. Piiii._

El joven detective se quedó congelado en el sillón, tratando de poner en orden todas las emociones que ese mensaje había desatado. Extrañaba a su familia como nada, y sabía que ellos lo extrañaban, pero no podía verlos. No aún al menos. Quería sacar de circulación al bastardo de Abarai primero para así poder ir en paz consigo mismo al encuentro de los suyos. Quería ser él el que atrapara al maldito asesino de la heroína de sus hermanas, llevarles el mismo la noticia y verlas aliviadas. No, él no había olvidado lo que significó su amiga para su familia.

Sintiéndose como si hubiera envejecido diez años en unos minutos, miró el reloj, agradeciendo que ya fueran las 05:45. Necesitaba trabajar desesperadamente.

A las seis de la mañana en punto Ichigo estaba atravesando la puerta de entrada de la jefatura, luego de estacionar su mercedes benz en su lugar correspondiente.

Saludó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza a todos, dirigiéndose a su oficina, cuando una de las secretarias, a la que reconoció como Hinamori Momo, lo interceptó.

-Detective, tenemos una… bueno, no sé si llamarla testigo, más bien informante sobre el caso Hanataro…-dijo sin aliento la menuda muchacha tratando de seguirle el paso a Ichigo que se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Una informante?-exclamó exultante.

-Bueno en realidad…-balbuceó la joven asustada por la mirada casi obsesa de su superior- ella dice que tuvo una… umm… visión del crimen.-al ver la escéptica mirada de su superior, se puso por demás nerviosa y empezó a hablar más rápido- verá, ella dice que suele tener visiones y créame que no le hubiera dado importancia sino fuera porque ella empezó a dar datos bastante exactos sobre el crimen que los de la división científica recién están empezando a desentrañar, sé que puede llegar a ser un fraude buscando dinero, pero ella dice que sólo quiere ayudar, además parece muy honesta… y etto… yo…-comenzó a balbucear ya sin aire y sin argumentos.

-Ya cálmate. Llévame donde está ella.-suspiró Ichigo empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

-Si, por supuesto… en cuanto vi que podía servir de algo la mandé a la sala de interrogatorios con Fong-san… está haciéndole algunas preguntas ahora mismo.-comentó Hinamori guiándolo a la sala adyacente a la de interrogatorios, donde por medio de un vidrio blindado podían observar a los interrogados sin que éstos pudieran verlos a ellos.

Lo primero que vio Ichigo fue a la agente Soi Fong, una de las pocas casi tan eficientes como él. La respetaba bastante por su mente fría y analítica, por lo cual lo sorprendía que estuviera hablando con la supuesta vidente.

Fue cuando su atención se vio dirigida a la vidente que quedó petrificado.

-Hinamori…-balbuceó sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha en la sala junto a Soi Fong.

-¿Hai?

-Llama a la división científica, habla específicamente con Matsumoto y pídele que te pase por fax el identikit de la chica del hotel.

-Enseguida señor.-exclamó la muchacha comenzando a llamar por uno de los teléfonos que disponían en la sala.

Ichigo quería estar seguro de que su memoria no fallaba, porque de no ser así… bueno, frente a él había una chica delgada, de casi podía jurar 20 años, cabello negro hasta los hombros, baja estatura, oriental, ojos entre azul y violetas, y bastante hermosa.

Intrigado, por no decir cautivado, apretó uno de los botones del centro de control, por el cual se controlaba el audio. Inmediatamente la voz de la chica empezó a llegarle.

_-… entenderá que no es fácil para mi explicarle esto…_-comentó la muchacha con voz clara, entrelazando y deslazando los dedos de sus palmas_- tengo visiones desde que tengo memoria, casi siempre inofensivas, por lo cual jamás me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a la policía… pero durante la noche me asaltó esta visión…_-en ese momento sus hombros temblaron un poco- _y luego vi el noticiero y supe que tenía que venir a verlos…_

_-Entiendo… _

_-No, no lo hace-_le respondió la muchacha con un dejo de impaciencia en su mirada-_usted no cree nada de lo que le digo, o creerá que soy sólo una charlatana que busca un beneficio de un asesinato. Le diré todo lo que sé a una persona que no me mire como si estuviera loca._-argumentó la muchacha e Ichigo pudo apreciar el temple de la muchacha que no parecía para nada apabullada por la penetrante mirada de Soi Fong. Fue cuando vi un rictus en la boca de la agente que decidió intervenir.

-Mira, me dirás todo lo que sabes a mí o me encargaré de…-empezó la agente pero fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta.

-Yo me encargaré del asunto Fong, puedes irte…-ladró Ichigo sin tener la intención. Respetaba a la mujer, pero le había gustado bien poco la manera en que se había dirigido a la joven.

-Te lo dejo… espero que saques algo más que una valiosa pérdida de tu tiempo. Suerte.-se despidió la morena mujer sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Disculpa por eso… a veces la agente Fong puede ser un tanto intensa…-murmuró Ichigo preguntándose por qué se disculpaba con ella.

-Desde ya aclaro que si esta es una de esas técnicas de tipo policía bueno-policía malo, puede irse al demonio… vine a ayudar, no a que me insulten.-espetó la muchacha con una mirada que Kurosaki encontró bastante graciosa, parecía una gatita que se creía tigre.

-Esto no es ninguna estrategia. Me presento, soy el detective Kurosaki Ichigo y estoy a cargo de la investigación del asesinato que usted parece que vio.

-No parece, lo vi.-afirmó ella entrecerrando los ojos un tanto.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro unos segundos, evaluándose, cuando ella pareció convencerse y empezó a hablar.

-Me llamo Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia y desde pequeña he tenido visiones. Cosas sin importancia, hechos aislados…siempre creí que eran visiones de alguna vida pasada o algo por el estilo, pero desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así. He estado viendo a una chica… bueno, es como si yo fuera esa persona, veo a través de sus ojos… -explicó un tanto contrariada, enojada por no encontrar mejores palabras- y ayer estuve EN una persona que contempló el asesinato…-susurró apretando los puños- fue horrible… desperté en mi casa a mitad de la noche gritando ante la visión del chico… siendo golpeado por… ¡alguien! ¡Pero no puedo recordar la cara del sujeto!-chilló agarrándose la cabeza- sólo lo veo moliendo a trompadas al pequeño… y es horrible… incluso ahora siento ganas de vomitar al recordarlo…

Ichigo escuchaba todo, tomando notas mentales de todo lo que decía la muchacha, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por controlar su cuerpo, que irracionalmente le pedía que consolara a la joven.

Fue cuando iba a hablar que Hinamori entró mirando de reojo a la muchacha, a Rukia.

-El identikit señor…-murmuró casi precavidamente.

El detective lo tomó entre sus manos y vio como su presentimiento se confirmaba. Rukia podía creer que había visualizado el crimen, pero según el dibujo que era una copia exacta de ella, o tenía una hermana gemela o aquí estaba loca o ella estaba formando una coartada.

Ichigo deseó que fuera cualquiera menos la última.

* * *

** Hola a todos!! aquí el segundo capítulo de esto que no sé como terminará XD, antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus reviews, especialmente a:  
-Alex Darklight (Yo también amo la pareja de Ran y Shiro, siempre la amé, Momo me va tanto como Orihime, osea nada! XD)  
-Al Shinomori (Crespúsculo, mi one-shot es para ti ^^)  
-Metitus (yo también espero que mi fic tenga final feliz, soy demasiado rosadita como para los dramones XD, a mi también me dio pena matar a Hanataro pero sabía que nadie más encajaría en el papel)**

**y alentarlos a leer el one-shot Crepúsculo, un TatsukixRenji shot y el one-shot (lemmon) Dance Tonight, un Ichiruki ;)**

**Kisses & Bites**

**Hana ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo, Rukia y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nuevo kami-sama), la trama es mía, y ellos deberían ser míos!! o de JaNy o de cualquiera de las Ichirukistas que sabemos que el amor empieza con los golpes XD y que sabemos que naranja con naranja (Ichihime) NO VA!!!!!!!! ò_ó**

**

* * *

**

**Multiple  
************by Hana Hime**

**Capítulo 3**

-Señorita Kuchiki…-comenzó el joven detective, pero la muchacha lo cortó con un susurro.

-Dígame Rukia por favor…-pidió sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Rukia…-_no te enamores de una sospechosa_-varios vecinos de los alrededores del edificio donde fue encontrado el muchacho nos dieron una descripción de la chica que aparentemente estaba con él al momento del hecho.

El joven pelirrojo extendió frente a ella el identikit y Rukia quedó totalmente petrificada al ver su dibujo.

-Pero… yo jamás he estado en ese lugar, yo ni siquiera he visitado esa parte de la ciudad… mi hermano me mataría-balbuceó comprendiendo, nerviosa, que de informante había pasado a sospechosa.

-Rukia, siendo sincero, dudo mucho que hayas podido lastimar al chico… pero si sabes… si viste quién lo hizo- Dios, si ella llegaba a declarar sería el final de Abarai, así de simple- sólo tienes que decírnoslo sin el pretexto de la visión, te ofreceremos protección del máximo nivel.

-¡No es pretexto! ¡Y no estoy mintiendo! ¡De verdad tuve esa visión y de verdad jamás he ido a ese lugar!-chilló cansada de que todos la consideraran un fraude. Sólo quería ayudar y esto era lo que conseguía.

Ichigo la observó tratando de evaluar si le estaba mintiendo, y en contra de todo pronóstico, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba siendo sincera. Si algo había aprendido de su profesión, era a detectar cuando alguien le estaba tomando el pelo, pero esta chica no sólo estaba totalmente convencida de lo que decía, sino que parecía dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para que le creyeran.

-Señorita Kuchiki…

-¡Rukia!-exclamó levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con las manos.

-Rukia… -la tranquilizó él-¿Te importaría relatarme todo lo que viste?

Sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza, la Kuchiki tomó asiento y se recostó sobre el respaldo, cansada ya a un nivel espiritual de tener que repetir y revivir una y otra vez su visión.

-Estamos, el muchacho y yo, en una habitación del hotel… estamos ambos sentados sobre la cama y el… el me está prometiendo algo… lejos repite él, nos iremos lejos… y yo quiero seguirle, no lo amo pero deseo con toda mi alma seguirlo e irme de ese lugar… pero tengo miedo, porque sé que hay alguien… alguien que me persigue… -Rukia relataba todo con los ojos cerrados y de pronto había comenzado a fruncir el ceño contrariada- y entonces, alguien entra por la puerta, casi que la destroza a golpes y grita, aúlla furioso… aúlla llamándome, Lucía grita…Lucía… una y otra vez… insulta, me dice puta de mierda, me grita con cada golpe que da en la puerta… y con el chico nos miramos asustados y tratamos de correr al baño… pero él nos alcanza… ¡Dios, lo agarró!-chilla la chica abrazándose de sí misma, sintiéndose tan frágil como una hoja- y entran dos tipos… y me agarran… y nos llevan a la recepción del hotel… y… y… comienza a golpear al chico delante de mí… me siento culpable… grito pidiendo piedad, pienso que jamás tendría que haber pensado en escapar, lloro rogando que lo deje en paz, que jamás tendría que haberlo metido en esto… que su vida hubiera sido diferente, feliz, de no haberme conocido.

-Rukia, necesito que me digas como era el sujeto que lo golpeaba-la interrumpió Ichigo necesitando ese dato.

-No puedo verlo…-comienza a lagrimear la muchacha- he tratado y tratado… quiero ver su rostro, porque le odio aún sin conocerlo por lo que le hizo a ese muchacho… pero cada vez que me enfoco en recordar su rostro, sólo veo niebla y empieza a dolerme la cabeza…

-Dime que pasó después…-pidió el detective.

La muchacha se seca las lágrimas que había derramado, más furiosa con ella misma por su debilidad, que triste y continúa su relato.

-…él esta muerto, le ha dejado tirado en el piso como si fuera basura… y entonces, se dirige a mí… y saca un arma… y… yo sólo deseo que me mate rápidamente… quiero expiar mi culpa, quiero no seguir viendo el cuerpo magullado y sangrante del chico. Me pone el arma en la frente… y cierro los ojos esperando morir… pero él no me mata. Le ordena a los custodios que se retiren un momento del lugar, dejándome arrodillada en el piso… y el se pone de cuclillas a mi lado… y… y empieza a ofrecerme cosas… y yo… no quiero, no quiero que por nada del mundo el me ponga las manos encima… así que le doy un cabezazo… me duele como la mierda la cabeza… pero lo logré, él quedó inconsciente en el piso… y yo corro fuera del hotel aprovechando que casi no hicimos ruido y que los custodios no se encontraban… y eso es todo. En ese momento se corta la visión.

-Así que… la muchacha se llamaba aparentemente Lucía, y le dio un cabezazo al que la perseguía ¿Verdad?- resume Ichigo tratando de sacar las partes más importantes del relato.

-Si…

-Bien… pondré a algunos agentes a alguna prostituta llamada Lucía…

-¿Cómo sabe que era prostituta?-pregunta ella más serena luego de contar su historia.

-Ese hotel es uno de los prostíbulos clandestinos de Abarai Renji… lo más probable es que ella fuera una de sus chicas… pero nada de esto explica su parecido contigo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo eso… yo no tengo hermanas… ni siquiera una prima. Con mi hermano somos huérfanos.

-Bueno…-suspira Ichigo, el relato era bastante bueno pero no servía de nada siendo que venía de una _vidente_ que ni siquiera podía ver el rostro que él necesitaba- te pondré bajo el programa de protección a testigos a pesar de que literalmente no lo eres… nunca sabemos cómo la información se filtra de este lugar, pero lo hace…y lo último que necesitamos es que termines muerta en un callejón.

-Mu-muerta en un ca-callejón… mmm...-balbuceó la chica tragando saliva. ¿En qué mierda se había metido? ¿Dónde la iban a mandar? ¿Podía confiar en este oh-duro-pero-espectacularmente-hermoso-agente? Todavía no lograba entender por qué se sentía protegida sólo estando en su presencia, pero así se sentía y si tenían que adjuntarle un agente para que la protegiera, se encontró deseando que fuera ese detective alto, pelirrojo, de ojos color topacio y cuerpo de atleta. Parecía ese tipo de persona que prefería no usar el arma, pero que no dudaba en hacerlo si la situación así lo requería. Tal vez sin usar un arma, pensó al mirar sus manos grandes, fuertes, con dedos largos de pianista. Bien podía partirle el cuello a alguien con ellas… y no solamente usarlas para eso… ¡Por Dios, estaba delirando! No podía pensar así de una persona que recién acababa de conocer.

-Espérame un minuto que voy a arreglar que te metan en el programa, o al menos que te asignen un agente…-resolvió Ichigo pero la chica lo detuvo tomándolo de la manga de su gabardina.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo elegir al agente?-susurró escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su flequillo cortado de costado.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… ¿Puedo elegir al agente que me proteja?

-Bueno… -empezó el detective pero ella lo cortó.

-Quiero que seas tu… por favor, te obedeceré, no seré una molestia, incluso sé preparar un buen café -se encontró rogando la muchacha, mirándolo fijamente.

Ichigo sabía que era una mala idea, no sólo porque en este momento lo último que necesitaba era otra responsabilidad, sino porque ella sería una importante distracción, ahora mismo lo era, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos de cervatillo color violeta, con esos labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos y, por Dios, de alguna manera había logrado adivinar su debilidad por el café. Se dio cuenta de que haría lo que fuera por probar un café preparado por esas pequeñas y cálidas manecitas.

-Yo… veré que puedo hacer…-susurró Ichigo sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpido.

-Gracias…-sonrió ella sin saber los devastadores efectos de esa sonrisa sobre la persona del detective.

Ichigo salió de la sala de interrogatorios y apoyándose sobre la pared más cercana, sólo pudo pensar…

-La has cagado.-se burló una voz a su lado.

El joven detective sólo deseó que se lo tragara la tierra al ver a Uryu Ishida, capitán del departamento de informática, mirándolo como si supiera incluso lo que estaba pensando.

-Ishida… no molestes…-gruñó Ichigo masajeándose la cien sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza de esa mañana quería volver.

-Ahhh… pero a mí no me engañas, a ti te gust..-

-¡Niiii se te ocurra decirlo!-ladró Ichigo lanzándose a por él, pero Ishida era ágil, el muy bastardo.

-No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte… además yo no te voy a juzgar después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para hacerlo?-ironizó el muchacho acomodándose las gafas un tanto.

Y con esa última frase el muchacho de cabellos negros y privilegiado cerebro se retiró fuera del alcance del detective.

-Bastardo…-susurró Ichigo sonriendo. Ese enclenque había llegado como sospechoso de asesinato y se había terminado enamorando de (y había logrado enamorar a) la hija del anterior capitán de la división de informática, el excéntrico Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ahora estaban felizmente casados, y había logrado, gracias a la instrucción del padre de su mujer Nemu, tomar el liderazgo de la división. El ex capitán Mayuri se había ido dejando a un buen sucesor y había gritado al mundo, en su último día, que iba a dedicarse a la experimentación práctica (a todos les corrió un escalofrío al escuchar eso con el plus de una sonrisa aterradoramente psicópata).

Cierto era que Ishida no tenía derecho a meterse con el en el "supuesto" caso de que a él le gustara una sospechosa, cosa que no era **(siii claro, ajam)**. Pero Ichigo ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que sabía muy dentro de sí, que nadie la cuidaría mejor que él. Él lo sabía… y el Comandante Yamamoto lo sabía… y seguro que se la terminaban asignando…

Caminando hacia la oficina de Yamamoto sólo se le ocurrió pensar que la idea de ser el custodio de Rukia no tendría porqué traerle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

* * *

**Hola a todos, les traigo en esta rápida actualización un nuevo capi de esta historia, estos tres son los que tengo hechos hasta ahora, así que ahora iré a un ritmo más lento, pero no la voy a abandonar... Agradezco a todas sus reviews =) son mi alimento y traen recompensas...**

**Kisses **

**Hana ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo, Rukia y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nuevo kami-sama), la trama es mía, y ellos deberían ser míos!! o de JaNy o de cualquiera de las Ichirukistas que sabemos que el amor empieza con los golpes XD y que sabemos que naranja con naranja (Ichihime) NO VA!!!!!!!! ò_ó**

**

* * *

**

**Multiple  
****************by Hana Hime**

**Capítulo 4**

Ichigo aún no tenía idea de cómo lo había conseguido, pero lo había hecho. Yamamoto le había otorgado la custodia de Rukia, eso era fácil de suponer, lo que no había supuesto es que lo conseguiría casi enseguida usando sus influencias. Él había esperado que al menos tardara un día, cosa de acondicionar su apartamento para la nueva "inquilina", pero su jefe le había ordenado que llevara inmediatamente a la muchacha a su hogar, asignándole un jugoso presupuesto para "gastos varios" con una pícara sonrisa al ver una foto de la testigo.

Así fue como se encontró Ichigo, con una muchacha preciosa sobre su auto y una cuenta bancaria llena… ¿Qué si pensó en huir con la chica? Si, lo pensó, pero el rostro de su compañera caída en acción cortó el pensamiento apenas este despuntó de lo más profundo de su cerebro. Patear el trasero de Abarai Renji primero, el placer vendría luego.

-Ne… ummm… ¿Ichigo?-murmuró Rukia luego de que salieran de la central. La chica rápidamente se había acostumbrado a llamarlo sin ningún tipo de título honorífico, y eso le gustaba y a la vez no- necesito pasar por mi casa por algunas cosas…

-Todo lo que necesites podemos comprarlo luego, para eso el Comandante Yamamoto me dio un más que generoso presupuesto…

-No. Hay cosas que necesito tener conmigo sí o sí y que no pueden comprarse. Además tengo que dejarle aunque sea una nota a mi hermano, sino enloquecerá.-resumió con total convicción la muchacha.

-Mira Rukia, ya es demasiado arriesgado que estemos juntos en este mismo auto. Estoy casi seguro que la persona que mató al muchacho tiene a alguno de los suyos vigilando la central, por lo cual puedo asumir que ya nos han visto y casi podría apostar mi hombría a que nos están siguiendo… ahora ¿quieres correr el riesgo de que descubran en dónde normalmente vives?

Rukia de pronto se vio aplastada por la seguridad con que el detective le explicaba sus argumentos. Ella definitivamente no quería a ninguno de esos bastardos cerca de su casa, pero había cosas que ella requería y una muy especial que sí o sí NECESITABA, más aún estando en peligro, y eso no era negociable.  
Acercándose suavemente al detective y aprovechando que estaban en una intersección, esperando el verde del semáforo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ichigo, hay cosas que realmente no quiero dejar en casa… ya que si es como has dicho, y casi seguro que resultará así, podrían robarlas y son irremplazables, casi tanto como mi vida… sólo te pido un minuto para que me dejes entrar, sacar esas cosas, dejar una nota y luego nos vamos a donde tú quieras ¿Por favor?

El joven detective hizo un esfuerzo enorme por resistirse a los deseos de la pequeña muchacha, pero era imposible cuando miraba directamente dentro de esos ojos de color entre el azul y el violeta. Tampoco pudo pasar por alto las últimas palabras de Rukia: _luego nos vamos a donde tú quieras…_ oh mierda, eso había sonado tan bien que, si no fuera porque Rukia no entraba dentro del tipo de chica que hacía eso, lo hubiera tomado como una invitación o mínimo una provocación de su parte, y Dios… él se vería imposibilitado de mantener su fibra moral si la chica hacía eso. Estaba que deseaba tirársele encima y devorarla de un zarpazo, casi como un animal.

Rukia notó enseguida el cambio en los ojos del detective en cuanto este escuchó la última de sus frases, y si bien supo que había ganado la contienda (sabía que él la dejaría ir a buscar sus cosas), no estaba del todo segura sobre el precio que tendría que pagar por ello, aunque si tenía aunque fuera un poco que ver con lo que ella misma estaba pensando en ese momento al verse perdida en esos ojos color canela, por todo el helado de fresa del mundo que lo pagaría, y gustosamente.

Fue cuando un bocinazo sonó casi groseramente que ambos se despabilaron, parpadearon y miraron al frente, ella agradeciendo que no era de esas chicas que se sonrojaban fácilmente (gracias a Dios por hacerla baja en calorías) y él deseando la lenta y dolorosa muerte del bastardo que había tocado bocina.

Resignado ante la terquedad de la morena, Ichigo fue guiado hacia su casa donde la chica bajó hecha un bólido.  
No pudiendo quedarse sentado, el detective estacionó su mercedes y se acercó hacia la casa. La misma era de dos pisos más un ático, tenía paredes de un color blanco impecable, ventanas con marcos celestes y rosas, rosas en el primer piso y celestes en el segundo, y una maceta de flores tipo helecho colgante debajo de cada una. La ventana circular del ático era la única de color amarillo y daba directamente al este. Era una edificación sencilla, con algunos detalles de ladrillo a la vista, agradable, cálida, casi una pequeña y silvestre cabaña en medio de la gran ciudad, y al detective le gustó y dolió al compararla con su estéril departamento. Su pequeña terca no se sentiría muy en casa que digamos, pensó al ver la multiplicidad de colores que se exponían en el frente de la casa.  
Escuchó venir del segundo piso un estrépito como de muchas cajas al caer al piso y supuso que la muchacha tardaría un poco más. Estaba a punto de entrar a ayudarla y así poder irse cuanto antes, cuando se le ocurrió una idea al ver el pequeño cantero que había al costado de la casa.

Luego de diez minutos Rukia salió de la casa portando un bolso de viaje de tela cuya elasticidad estaba siendo puesta a prueba por la muchacha a juzgar por la cantidad de cosas que parecía llevar adentro, pero lo que más llamó la atención del pelirrojo muchacho fue el estuche largo y estrecho que ella portaba entre sus brazos, casi como un bebé.

-Estoy lista, ¿vamos?-preguntó Rukia e Ichigo pensó que parecía una niña pequeña a punto de salir de excursión o algo por el estilo. Cuanto más grandioso serían las cosas si ese fuera el caso, puesto que podría permitirse coquetearle con total impunidad, incluso seducirla y si Dios así lo quisiera, acostarse con ella y quien sabe cuánto más… pero así como él deseaba eso, los desgraciados del infierno querían agua y al final, ninguno podría obtener lo que quería.

-Si Rukia, vamos…-dijo él abriéndole la puerta trasera para que ella colocara el largo estuche, pero para su sorpresa, ella prefirió dejar el bolso de viaje y no en cambio el estuche, llevándoselo consigo al asiento del acompañante.

-Ichigo, ¿por qué tienes las manos sucias?-consultó la muchacha, curiosa, luego de que el detective pusiera las manos sobre el volante y empezara a andar.

-Ahm, cuando escuché un estrépito que vino del segundo piso bajé del auto tan rápido que me resbalé, pero por suerte apoyé las manos y no caí…-explicó rápidamente el joven Kurosaki sin mucha convicción, pero Rukia, por esta vez, se lo permitió. Le debía algo por dejarla venir hasta su casa y buscar sus cosas, y con esto daba la deuda por cancelada.

-Rukia, ¿Qué tienes dentro de ese estuche?-preguntó el joven luego de varios minutos en los que puso a prueba su paciencia, pero al no poder soportarlo más (lo cual era bastante curioso, puesto que para su profesión era considerado uno de los mejores agentes por su calma y frialdad para resolver pistas, callejones sin salidas y atrapar sospechosos; pero en lo que concernía a esta chica casi desconocida, su carácter de antaño, aquel que reservaba para sí mismo y para sus más conocidos allegados, resurgía cual fénix en toda su gloria, ardiendo en impaciencia , terquedad y hambre) sólo largó la duda que tenía atragantada.

-¿Oh, esta pequeña cosita…?-preguntó Rukia permitiéndose un poquito de maldad. Había notado las disimuladas miradas del detective dirigidas a su paquete y a veces, sin que este pareciera poder evitarlo, hacia su persona; y había decidido esperar a que éste preguntara, disfrutando el saber que estaba acumulando frustración poco a poco, quizás hasta explotar. Todavía no entendía muy bien por qué, pero encontraba fascinante y bastante entretenido el picar al detective, la hacía sentir como un diablillo, viva. Además… cuando el desviaba la mirada hacia su persona Rukia se sentía más que halagada… se sentía, Dios, se sentía sexy!

Ichigo no pudo evitar la sonrisita tonta que esbozaron sus labios al escuchar el tonito de la muchacha. Ella lo estaba remedando a sus anchas, y él disfrutaba como un sádico que lo hiciera.

-Sí, es chiquita Rukia, comparada con otras cosas…-murmuró él mirándola de costado con la quinta esencia de la provocación plasmada en su rostro.

Por segunda vez en el día agradecía que no fuera de sonrojarse, porque ese comentario había mandado una descarga _caliente_ por su espina hasta su estómago, donde las mariposas alzaron vuelo. Ichigo se la estaba devolviendo, y ella claramente tenía que pulir y sacarle el polvo a su arsenal de sarcasmos e insinuaciones, un poco olvidados al vivir con su hermano, casi sin hombres en su vida, porque no supo como contestarle y antes de quedar como una tonta, prefirió hacer como que no había captado.

-Etto… esta-murmuró tomando con abriendo con reverencia el estuche- esta es Sode no Shirayuki…-dijo finalmente extrayendo una katana del estuche. Era larga, completamente blanca desde la empuñadura hasta el filo, incluso tenía un lazo blanco al final de la empuñadura y refulgía como un arcoíris por la luz del sol. Era preciosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero el detective no pudo encajar a la muchacha con la espada, juntas.  
Al ver la cara de Ichigo, Rukia sonrió con suficiencia.  
-Es una reliquia de mi familia. Con nii-sama investigamos mucho la historia de nuestra familia, en un intento de buscar parientes luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, y descubrimos que cada miembro importante de la familia ha recibido una espada. ¿Descendemos de una familia de guerreros nobles sabes? Sode no Shirayuki pasa de generación en generación a la mujer cabeza de la familia, mientras que Senbonzakura pasa a cada miembro varón cabeza de la familia. Mi hermano la tiene, por supuesto. Y según la leyenda, la familia Kuchiki será siempre protegida por sus espadas, pues dentro de ellas se encuentran los espíritus de la diosa de la luna y el dios de la primavera.

-Ohhh…-alabó Ichigo al ver como los ojos de ella y su sonrisa se iban agrandado a cada segundo y con cada palabra que pronunciaba acerca de la historia de su familia. Como al pasar, el pensamiento de que sería una excelente madre contadora de cuentos, cruzó por su cabeza, pero lo echó rápidamente. _Es una testigo. Protégela. No te enamores de ella._

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos, he aquí una pequeña actualización del fic, es más un capítulo transitorio con muchos guiños Ichirukistas que otra cosa la verdad XD**  
**Denme el gusto y déjenme un review jajajaj**

**Love, Peace, Twilight, Ichiruki**

**Hana ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo, Rukia y todos los demás personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo (mi nuevo kami-sama), la trama es mía, y ellos deberían ser míos! o de JaNy o de cualquiera de las Ichirukistas que sabemos que el amor empieza con los golpes XD y que sabemos que naranja con naranja (Ichihime) NO VA! ò_ó**

**

* * *

**

**Multiple  
****************by Hana Hime**

**Capítulo 5**

A Rukia le gustó mucho el apartamento del detective, al menos era lo que más o menos esperaba de él, siendo el pelirrojo soltero, parte del cuerpo de policía, y no bastante hogareño que digamos. Estaba en un barrio tranquilo de la ciudad, de esos que están entre los suburbios y el centro de la ciudad, tenía una buena vista y reinaba dentro del mismo un orden incuestionable. Sólo podía reprocharle que no tuviera una sola planta en toda la casa, ¡Ni siquiera una artificial! No es que quisiera ponerse caprichosa, pero ella hubiera disfrutado de pasar su tiempo libre cuidando una planta como hacía en su casa… pero bueno, no estaba en posición de quejarse… tal vez, más tarde, hasta consiguiera que el detective destinara algo de ese "jugoso presupuesto para gastos varios" a comprarle una simple plantita.

Ichigo vio cada una de las emociones de la morena cruzar por su rostro, de ojos tan expresivos, al entrar a su apartamento. Sorpresa, agrado, discordia, desagrado, reflexión, resignación y luego una sonrisita muy mal disimulada. ¡Qué extraña era!

-Por aquí hay un cuarto de invitados. Lo uso, a veces de oficina, pero podrás hacer uso de él tranquilamente, siempre y cuando no husmees en mis cosas, ¿De acuerdo?-indicó el muchacho abriéndole la puerta de la habitación.

-Por supuesto…- Respondió ella aireadamente, ingresando en la pieza ¿Pues qué creía él, que ella era un cotilla? Ella podía respetar su intimidad perfectamente si así lo deseaba. _Si claro… ni tú misma te lo crees, deseas tanto saber algo de él que serías capaz de vender a Sode para ello…  
_Enojada por perder consigo misma, aferró más fuertemente su espada, como reafirmando su voluntad de no caer en tentación.

Apoyó la katana delicadamente sobre la cama, mientras el joven detective dejaba su bolso a un costado de la habitación.  
La misma tenía las paredes pintadas de un color celeste suave, casi blanco, los pisos estaban por completo cubiertos por una alfombra de pelo corto (perfecto para evitar que se acumulara el polvo) en color hueso. Tenía una cama, un armario, una mesita de noche, un perchero de madera, un escritorio con una computadora y una mesa. Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, se extrañó de ver en la pared dos soportes, separados entre sí por al menos un metro de distancia, clavados con una diferencia de altura de uno o dos centímetros.  
Creyendo reconocer aquello, se volteó hacia el detective, mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿Te diste cuenta, a qué sí?-sonrió de lado el joven Kurosaki, al darse cuenta de dónde estaba clavada la mirada de la muchacha- ven… déjame mostrarte algo…

Curiosa, la muchacha lo siguió hasta la puerta de la habitación del detective. Los colores amenazaron con subírsele nuevamente al pensar que estaban ambos solos, en su apartamento, en su habitación.  
_Nii-sama jamás se enterará de esto. _Decretó para sí misma al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.  
La pieza de él era del mismo color de la de invitados, tenía los mismos muebles a excepción de un librero enorme, cubierto hasta el techo tanto de textos pequeños como de gigantescas enciclopedias.  
Pero lo que llamó poderosamente su atención, fue una larga y tétrica espada negra empotrada en la pared. Tan larga como Sode no Shirayuki, era, por el contrario, completamente negra desde el filo hasta la empuñadura, incluso la guarda, que tenía la forma del kanji _ban_ (completo) lo era.  
Tocada por el contraste de las katanas, se acercó reverencialmente a la pared para examinarla más de cerca. Era preciosa y amenazante. Como su dueño.

-¿Cómo…?-titubeó ella casi sin palabras.

-Tu familia no es la única con una fuerte marca mitológica Rukia…-susurró él observando su espalda con una mirada que sólo podía ser descripta como hambrienta. Era tan linda como una muñequita de porcelana, pero definitivamente no tenía el carácter de un caramelo. Poseía lo suyo el pequeño diablito. Estaba totalmente prendado de las líneas de su cuerpo, pequeño pero curvilíneo, delicado y al parecer suave.  
Deseaba tanto tocarla que sentía un insoportable picor en las manos.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó ella mirándolo por sobre su hombro, clavándole aquellos ojazos color violeta.

-Umm… si-concedió él tratando de controlar su voz- los Kurosaki también somos una familia de guerreros, pero creo que, al contrario de la tuya, la nuestra no era demasiado venerada, o al menos, sé que era temida de manera atávica, ya que en los anales de la historia, los miembros de mi familia son representados casi como… -se interrumpió con una risita.

-¿Cómo qué? ¡Dime, por favor!-pidió ella ya volteando todo su cuerpo hacia él, con las manos juntitas, los labios en morritos.

-Como Berserkers Rukia… los Kurosaki somos representados como Berserkers por las matanzas que hemos protagonizado a lo largo de la historia. Y cada Kurosaki relevante ha sido retratado con Zangetsu en sus manos.

-Zangetsu…-susurró la muchacha con estrellas en los ojos. Amaba las tramas familiares, los cuentos, las historias de gesta, todo lo relacionado con las leyendas, los mitos, las venganzas. Todo aquello que despertaba la sangre de guerreros dormidos en su cuerpo.

-Tensa Zangetsu, de quien la espada toma su nombre, no fue un Dios como Sode o Senbonzakura, fue en cambio un temible guerrero llegado desde las lejanas Highlands a Japón, según algunos exiliado por un rey, según otros huido para olvidar el dolor de una terrible pérdida… sea como fuere, llegó trayendo consigo a sólo lo puesto y su estilo de lucha.  
Según se cuenta somos sus descendientes, y fue por él, por las leyendas que supuestamente relató a sus hijos, a sus nietos y bisnietos, es que hasta aquí llegaron los Berserkers. Por cierto, heredamos nuestro apellido de la mujer de Zangetsu, una de las más hermosas doncellas del imperio…

-Wow…

-Respeto mucho tu cariño hacia tu espada y donde antes estuvo Zangetsu puedes colgar a Sode.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo, por acceder a protegerme, por darme un espacio en tu casa, por contarme la historia de tu familia y por… -Rukia no tuvo el valor para continuar. Si no fuera porque no creía en esas cosas, casi que afirmaría que estaba enamorada del joven y pelirrojo detective. Pero eso no podía ser. Recién acababan de conocerse, y no es como si estuvieran en una situación ideal. Ella era una "testigo" en peligro y él era sólo su protector, un agente del cuerpo de policía, nada más.  
Y aún así, le resultaba imposible despegar la mirada de los labios del muchacho. Sentía como si su cuerpo fuera magnéticamente atraído hacia el suyo, especialmente sus labios, los sentía pesados, húmedos…

-De nada Rukia… -susurró Ichigo experimentando los mismos síntomas que la muchacha. Sus manos se crisparon, abriéndose y cerrándose; los ojos fijos en ella, sus fosas nasales dilatadas, los dedos de sus pies agarrotados. Se sentía como un león a punto de devorar a su presa, la pequeña conejita enfrente suyo.  
No permitiéndose caer en tentación, desvió la mirada.  
-Voy a buscar… una cosa, quédate aquí un minuto, ¿Vale?

-Si…-casi gimoteó Rukia. El perderlo de vista la había dejado por poco desamparada.  
Buscando relajarse, espantó con un estremecimiento la intensidad de ese hombre que la dejaba con las rodillas temblando, y no necesariamente de miedo.  
En pos de saciar su curiosidad se dirigió hacia el librero y empezó a revisar los títulos, ladeando su rostro de acuerdo a la forma en que éstos estaban impresos, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, izquierda…  
-Historia Universal, Balística, Criminología, Retratos Galeses, Crónicas de Navegantes, Las Supersticiones en la Edad Media, Código Penal Comentado tomo I, tomo II y tomo III… -y la lista seguía y seguía. En su mayoría eran libros sobre mitología o libros que ayudarían en su profesión. Mirando la cantidad de libros de derecho y criminología, se preguntó hasta qué punto era profesión, hasta qué punto era amor por su carrera y dónde se convertía en obsesión. Al lado del librero había un trazo de muro donde estaban colocados algunos pequeños portarretratos.

En el más cercano a ella, Rukia pudo distinguir a tres pequeños de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años, todos ellos parecidos pero totalmente diferentes. Las facciones eran casi las mismas entre los tres, mismos labios, misma nariz, misma forma de rostro. Pero eran tan diferentes en sus cabellos, ya que mientras uno de los pequeños (una nena, dictaminó su razón al ver un abridor de perla en su lóbulo derecho) tenía el cabello de un castaño tan claro que casi rubio era, otro tenía el cabello negro azabache y, si bien Rukia creyó que era un niño por lo fruncido de su seño, descubrió que también tenía en sus orejitas las mismas perlitas que la rubia. El último pequeño, el que estaba en medio de las dos niñas, fue el más fácil de identificar.

La muchacha rió suavecito al ver al detective Kurosaki…chinchudo. No había otra palabra para describirlo. En medio de dos niñas, una que lo abrazaba con adoración y otra que huía del abrazo, estaba el pequeño niño pelirrojo, al que parecía lo habían obligado a sacarse la foto, o algo por el estilo.

-Kawaii…-susurró la joven Kuchiki resbalando su dedo por la mejilla hinchada del pequeño de la foto.

Siguiendo su recorrido por aquel muro, encontró en otro portarretrato a una pareja totalmente dispareja abrazándose. El hombre era alto, robusto, moreno, casi imponente si no fuera por la… bueno, idiota sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Sip, no había forma menos ofensiva de describirla. La mujer en cambio… era preciosa. Estatura media, curvilínea. Su rostro, aún desde la foto, parecía transmitir en esa calma sonrisa la felicidad que estaba experimentando la mujer en ese momento. Pero lo más llamativo de ella, era su largo y al parecer espeso cabello pelirrojo, un cabello igual al del pequeño de la primera foto.  
Su mirada recayó sobre la tercera y última fotografía que había una milésima de segundo antes de que…

-¡Joder!-saltó la muchacha asustada.

-Ya la viste…-susurró Ichigo en vano. Su intención había sido no asustarla, pero la muchacha pegó un salto al escucharlo. Al parecer había olvidado que estaban en su apartamento. Pero Ichigo no se burló, ya que sabía de primera mano los efectos que causaba la imagen de su madre a las personas.

-¿Tu… mamá?-preguntó Rukia pidiendo confirmación más que otra cosa. Mismo cabello, misma sonrisa de labios llenos, misma nariz, ambos espectacularmente hermosos, no podía ser coincidencia.

-Mi mamá.-confirmó el muchacho asintiendo con orgullo.-y el que la está abrazando es el tarado de mi viejo…-murmuró fingiendo un tanto de hastío y recurriendo a un tanto de su propia cosecha.

-¿Y estas son tus hermanas, ne?-inquirió la pequeña morena asintiendo hacia la primera foto.

-Correcto otra vez.-sonrió el joven Kurosaki al ver que la muchacha acariciaba inconscientemente su mejilla en la foto.

-Y… -Rukia se mordió el labio aguantándose. Había adquirido alguno que otro conocimiento de él y su familia, y le encantaba. No quería perder esta comunicación tan fluida con el detective con alguna pregunta que pudiera incomodarle, pero es que se sentía TAN curiosa. Quería saber más y más de él, cualquier pequeño e insignificante detalle que pudiera arrancarle o sacarle por las buenas lo haría. Era arriesgarse, simplemente arriesgarse- ¿Quién es ella…?-arriesgó la muchacha apuntando a la última de las fotos.

En ella se veía a dos muchachos entrando a un baile de preparatoria. Sería una foto normal si no fuera porque el muchacho (rojo hasta las orejas y chinchudo en extremo) usaba un vestido rosado bastante… pedorro, sip, no había otra palabra para describir ese esperpento cargado de moños y lazos y botones y volantes… entre otras cosas. En cambio la muchacha, de cabello corto, moreno, de ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa bastante socarrona, usaba un frac bastante anticuado y holgado.

-Ella… ella se llamaba Tatsuki… -respondió Ichigo sintiendo que los colores nuevamente abandonaban su cuarto, anteriormente iluminado y coloreado por la presencia de la pequeña de ojazos violetas.- era mi compañera… mi mejor amiga…

Rukia sintió casi en carne propia el sufrimiento del detective, la culpa, el remordimiento, la ira… todo mezclado en la vorágine que reflejaban sus ojos. _Ella_ _era_... no significaba que ella se hubiera ido, o que habían dejado de ser amigos… ese _era_ significaba que algo muy, muy, muy malo le había pasado… algo de lo que el detective se culpaba, algo que le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, algo que lo llenaba de ira, de impotencia… ese _era_ implicaba muchas cosas, seguramente la mayoría no muy agradables, pero Rukia quería saberlo, quería escucharlo, quería… tantas cosas… pero de ahí a pedírselas, había un abismo que la muchacha no se atrevió a enfrentar. Al menos no de momento.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo para saberlo.

-Abarai Renji la asesinó.-_y fue mi culpa…_-fue lo que Ichigo no se atrevió a decir. No porque no lo sintiera, sino porque presentía que la muchacha frente a él empezaría a rebatirle lo que dijera al respecto, y él, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de discutir este tema con ella… al menos no por ahora.

La ira presente en esa pequeña oración no fue suficiente para borrar el sentimiento de culpa que tenía impregnada. Al menos así lo sintió la joven Kuchiki.  
Quería consolarlo… quería abrazarlo. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Importaba eso acaso?

_Si importa. _Le respondió su consciencia- _Al menos por ahora…_

Eso era más que suficiente para ella. Con lentitud, casi como si temiera asustarlo, se acercó al detective y lo tomó de la mano. No era un abrazo, pero al menos le había permitido tocarlo… sostenerlo, sentirlo aunque más no fuera a través de ese pedacito de piel cálida.

Ichigo no pronunció palabra, pero con una media sonrisa le agradeció el gesto a la morena. Era agradable ser consolado así luego de tanto tiempo sin permitirse sentir ni dejarse sentir por nadie, ni un abrazo, una caricia, un beso…

-En tu pieza hay algo para ti…-murmuró el detective luego de soltarse suavemente y marchar hacia la cocina-espero te guste…-terminó al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-"¿Un regalo? ¡Para corazón, no latas tan fuerte…!"-pensó la joven Kuchiki apoyando su mano contra su pecho. En cuando pudiera iría al templo a agradecer a kami-sama que no se sonrojaba con facilidad, porque si no, estaba segura de que estaría roja como un jitomate maduro.

Corrió, sin poder evitarlo, como una mocosa hacia su nueva habitación. Su mente sólo podía pensar en qué clase de regalo le había preparado el detective, cuando al cruzar la puerta, encontró sobre su mesita de noche, un hermoso lirio. Muda de la impresión, devoró la hermosa flor blanca con la mirada, recorriendo con minuciosidad cada pétalo, casi pistilo, las largas y delgadas hojas perfectamente verdes.  
Era una de las del cantero de su casa. Aquellas que criaban con su hermano para llevarlas a la tumba de sus padres en el aniversario de su muerte. Demudada, cayó de rodillas frente a la flor, apoyando suavemente su nariz sobre la flor, deleitándose con su suave aroma.

-Gracias, Ichigo…- tenía su plantita… la cuidaría durante su estancia allí… pero esta no iría a la tumba de sus padres- tú crecerás, echarás raíces y te quedarás a cuidar a este tonto cuando yo no esté… -le susurró con amor al pequeño e indefenso ser, pensando que tenía un problema muy, muy, muy grande entre manos. _Te dije que no te enamoraras de él._ Se quejó su consciencia, resignada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven muchacha lloraba desesperada. Cansado y dolorido, su cuerpo sólo pedía morir luego de ser violado, ultrajado, maltratado, golpeado, quemado, pateado, escupido durante horas y horas. Ya ni fuerzas le quedaban para resistirse, sólo podía sollozar, ya no pidiendo ayuda… ¿Por qué habría de llegar ahora si hacía horas que estaba pidiéndola? Sino rogándole a Dios que la mataran de una vez. No más, no menos…

_Quiero morir… dejadme morir… por favor, quiero morir, quiero morir… morir, déjenme morir…_

Su captor nuevamente se sumergió en su cuerpo, irrumpiendo como un bárbaro, tomando a la fuerza y con violencia su inocencia.

_¿Por qué a mí…? ¿Por qué?_

Dios, dolía tanto… a un nivel que nunca creyó que existiera y que a cada segundo iba aumentando. Ya no recordaba las veces que había gritado por sus padres, por sus hermanos, por Dios… por cualquiera que pudiera ayudarle… pero los que estaban allí sólo miraban, morbosos, regodeándose con su dolor algunos, otros deseando ser ellos los que la tuvieran. Había escuchado de gente así en la tele, les tenía miedo, pero había sido un miedo atávico, nunca esos fantasmas de las grandes ciudades habían aparecido en su casa, en los suburbios, ni mucho menos enfrente suyo… hasta hoy, que la habían tomado en medio de la calle, sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, para llevarla directamente al infierno.

_Que ella escape… que nunca la agarren… protégela Dios…_

Con las manos de su captor apretando con saña su cuello, cerró los ojos y encomendó su alma a Dios, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, pidiendo justicia por ella, y por las que antes que ella seguramente habían caído… pero principalmente pidió para que ese monstruo de cabello rojo jamás encontrara a esa a la que nombraba mientras la poseía… a _Lucía_, porque si este monstruo cumplía su palabra, lo que ella había sufrido no sería nada en comparación a lo que le haría a ella.

Renji observó como la vida se esfumaba del cuerpo de la joven, dejando sólo un cuerpo maltrecho y vacío sobre las sábanas, manchadas éstas con su sangre y demás fluidos a los que prefirió no prestar atención.  
Su pecado había sido parecerse a Lucía. Morena, bajita y de ojos azules, no iguales a los de Lucía, no de ese color casi violeta… no, no era Lucía, pero había sido parecida a ella… y a fin de cuentas, ambas… no, mejor dicho: ésta, todas las que siguieran y Lucía misma, tendrían el mismo final.

Los guardaespaldas al no escuchar más sollozos entraron a la pieza, envolvieron el cadáver con las sábanas y lo sacaron del lugar. Sólo otro cuerpo que iría a parar al basurero.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rukia miró con ternura y, se juró, por última vez en el día, a su hermoso lirio antes de finalmente apartar los ojos de él y dormirse. Y a la sonrisa con la que se rindió a Morfeo, ni siquiera el mal presentimiento que tuvo, la pudo borrar.

* * *

**Bien! Esto empieza a ponerse interesante y llegara a buenísimo puerto en el siguiente capítulo! Lo de las espadas, NO PUDE EVITARLO. No puedo ver a Rukia sin Sode o a Ichigo sin Zangetsu! Además, ella serán utilizadas, que no les quepa duda! Sangre se derramará por ellas! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Etto... la última parte... me sentí mal al escribirla, pero era necesario saber que estaba haciendo el maloso de Renji mientras nuestro tortolitos empiezan su idilio amoroso. El mundo sigue girando a pesar de la felicidad que sienta uno, la gente del resto del mundo sigue viviendo y, además, quería hacer un contraste en este capítulo: la ternura que siente Rukia por el naranjito y... bueno, ESO que hace Renji...**

**Agradezco reviews a:  
-Alex Darklight  
-Al Shinomori  
****-Metitus  
-Euphrasie Elessar  
-T-Annita  
-Jessica Cruz  
-D**

**Kisses and bites  
Love, peace, twilight, ICHIRUKI~**

**Hana ;) **


End file.
